1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflator for inflating an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflators for inflatable occupant restraints, such as air bags, are known. One type of air bag inflator has an inflation gas stored under pressure and an ignitable pyrotechnic charge for heating the inflation gas. Such a known inflator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,060 and includes a container for storing the inflation gas under pressure. An opening is formed in the container through which the inflation gas can flow into an air bag. A thin metal diaphragm initially blocks the flow of the inflation gas from the container through the opening.
A housing is located in the container and supports a pyrotechnic charge and an initiator. The pyrotechnic charge ignites upon actuation of the initiator to generate combustion products, including heat. The combustion products heat the stored inflation gas and increase the pressure of the inflation gas. The diaphragm bursts in response to a predetermined increase in the pressure of the inflation gas in the container to allow the inflation gas to flow through the opening.